finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Orthodoxy
The Crystal Orthodoxy is a major organization appearing in Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer. Focusing on the reverence of the four crystals of Luxendarc, the Orthodoxy evolved after the practice of Crystalism and was remade after the Old Faith known as Crystal Adventism. D's Journal ;The Crystal Orthodoxy The Orthodoxy was born of the desire to reform Crystalism, the worship of Luxendarc's four crystals. It was 2,400 years ago that the crystal temples across the world, along with their vestals and acolytes, were brought under the Orthodoxy's central control, creating a world religion that would change the course of history. ;Crystalist Teachings "Dauntless seeker, offer your prayers unto the crystals. So, too, shall the vestal, in accordance with the teachings." "Their resplendent light shall cleave a path through darkest night, and banish fear from every shadow." ;The Orthodoxy's decline Though it was once a dominant world religion wielding power surpassing that of even the greatest kings, over time the Crystal Orthodoxy became ever less relevant in the face of cultural and scientific advances. And with the establishment of the Duchy of Eternia fifteen years ago under the banner of Anticrystalism, the Orthodoxy became even more irrelevant, and indeed, even forgotten among the people of most lands, save the few still friendly to the religion. Profile The Crystal Orthodoxy evolved from the ancient set of beliefs known as Crystalism. During this time, people saw the crystals as great magical objects of godlike magnitude responsible for the balance of nature and prayed to them. The Crystal Orthodoxy arose as out of a desire to see the worship of the four crystals, which had previously been controlled by local kings and temples, organized into a centralized religion and placed under the control of the clergy. Crystal Adventism was used as the foundation for this faith, and there are few theological differences between the two. These figures reconfigured Luxendarc's economy to be based on the Crystal Orthodoxy, and after gaining control of the crystals, the Crystal Orthodoxy wiped out most traces of Crystal Adventism, referring to it as the Old Faith. Though composed of countless officials, the head of the Crystal Orthodoxy was the Grand Patriarch. Within the temples, a vestal tended to the crystal, accompanied by vestalings and acolytes. At the height of its power, the Crystal Orthodoxy had a firm hold over all of Luxendarc. Among its powers was the ability to grant vocations; changing one's vocation required a large donation, which allowed the Orthodoxy to grow rich. After Eternia was cut off from the rest of the world, however, the Orthodoxy began losing power. In its later years, Crystal Orthodoxy was challenged by adherents of the philosophy of Anticrystalism, which posited that the crystals were not objects of worship, but meant to be used by humanity. Story Crystal Orthodoxy came about after a faction of Crystal Adventists suggested the creation of a centralized religion. Though the transition was peaceful, the election of a corrupted official as Grand Patriarch tainted the Orthodoxy as it wiped out all traces of Crystal Adventism. A conflict with Lester DeRosso, who had been forced out of the Orthodoxy after refusing to vote for the Grand Patriarch, began, and the Orthodoxy claimed that the King of Eternia was planning a violent return to Adventism. Though the rumor was false, the Orthodoxy mustered a four-state coalition, which conquered Eternia and killed both the royal family and DeRosso's family. As DeRosso's body was not found, the Orthodoxy demonized DeRosso's family as vampires, DeRosso choosing to embrace that appearance. After five hundred years, the rise of technology meant that the Orthodoxy's power began to wane. The corrupt Orthodoxy would attempt to regain power through fear, and they began persecuting all potential enemies. This worked for a time, but eventually more forceful methods were needed. The Orthodoxy would then name Sage Yulyana, high inquisitor, who purged Eternia of all enemies of the Orthodoxy save DeRosso and his followers. The two men began fighting countless battles throughout the world. According to history, the battle ended with Sage vanquishing DeRosso. In truth, the two, spurred by the arrival of an angel, chose to join forces to prepare for a upcoming darkness. For his efforts, Sage was named archbishop; the title was believed to be a short one, as Sage was already over 100 years old. Sage used a combination of rites to extend his life indefinitely, while setting up a plan to separate the vestals and innocent followers from the corruption of the Orthodoxy. After 1700 years, Eternia's highlands rose and cut off the nation from the rest of the world. Sage would expose the Orthodoxy's corruption by revealing the fraud behind the granting of vocations. Sage proposed the creation of asterisks as replacement, but, being the only person who knew how to create them, Sage fled, leaving the Orthodoxy without one of its main sources of funding. Sage went to Sage Woods, where he awaited the deaths of all who knew him, a process hurried along by DeRosso. The Orthodoxy revealed its true colors when Griede Geneolgia arrogantly had brought the Great Plague to the Eternia region despite pleas from Geist Grace. The only supporter of Geist, a former cleric named Braev Lee, is outraged with the Orthodoxy when it allowed the people of his birthplace to protect their headquarters and Gathelatio. Braev leaves the Orthodoxy out of disgust and is recruited soon after by Sage and DeRosso for a plan to take all four crystals at once. In a final bid to regain their former glory, the Orthodoxy invoked the Grand Ritual by overloading the Earth Crystal. Knowing this would destroy the world, Braev acted against the will of his benefactors and led his army of Anticrystalists to counter Eternia and take the Earth Crystal. With the earth vestal killed, and the leaking power of the Earth Crystal used in the development of the white magic extraction experiment, the Orthodoxy retreated to Gathelatio while their headquarters is converted into the Eternian Central Command. Though the Orthodoxy's teachings endured with the other three vestals, the dark history of the Orthodoxy was hidden away from its followers until the wind vestal Agnès Oblige gradually learns the truth during her adventure across alternate versions of her world. After having learned the truth of her faith's corruption Agnès becomes Pope to reform the Crystal Orthodoxy into what it was meant to be while establishing peaceful relations with the Duchy of Eternia. During the signing of the treaty, Agnès is abducted by Kaiser Oblivion whose agenda is the end of the Geneolgia bloodline whose members played a role in the Orthodoxy's corruption. After being rescued and fulfilling her intentions, Agnès renounces being Pope and leaves the Crystal Orthodoxy to begin a life with Tiz Arrior. Etymology An Orthodoxy is a direct belief that is established and accepted beliefs. Something(s) which are of orthodox are literally direct, true and undeniable. Category:Organizations in Bravely Default